Gone (A Zendaya an Val fic)
by shadowsinthesunshine
Summary: Zendaya is going down fast. She harms herself, but no one knows. Will Val find out and save her before she's gone?
1. Chapter 1

Zendaya's POV

(A month before DWTS season premiere)

I slip on my long sleeve T-shirt, covering up the scars.

I pull on my long sweats, covering up the scars.

I put down my hair, covering up the scars.

I wipe my sleeve across my cheek, to make the tears disappear- though new ones form in my eyes.

I wipe my concealer across my face, hiding the sadness.

Hiding myself.

(That night)

I threw myself into the house, where I lived alone after my parents had left. I ran up the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom.

It was an awful day. I couldn't dance. Though they all gave me looks of concern, asking if I wanted to borrow some shorts, I knew I wasn't wanted there.

I grabbed the razor from the counter and I held it tightly in my hand.

Then I did the same thing I do every day- I cut.

Thoughts?


	2. The Meeting

Gone chapter 2  
*First Practice for DWTS*

Val's POV  
As I sit on the floor of my new partner and my studio room, I can't help but wonder what she will be like. Will she be a huge star, a singer, a model? Will she be older than me, or my age?

All these questions roll inside my head, and I lean back against the wall.

The moment I close my eyes I hear the studio doors open and tennis shoes hit on the floor.

I open my eyes and stand up nervously. My hands wring with each other in front of me.

Any moment my new partner will walk through the doors to our room, and this new journey will begin.

The door swings open, and through it springs the most beautiful being I have ever seen. Is she my partner?

"Hi. I'm Zendaya," she says as my eyes drift across her. Long, slender legs- perfect for dancing. Smooth, tan skin.

"Val. You're very beautiful," I tell her, cursing under my breath for letting that slip. I mean, I didn't even know this girl.

She looks surprised. "Well, um, thank you val," she says with a huge smile.

"How old are you?" I ask, again angering myself for asking a personal question so early.

She looks down. I am expecting a terrible answer, but am still astonished when she mumbles, "I'm 16."

I gasp, speechless, and say,"Oh well then I take that back." I try to laugh some, to add lightness to the situation and to hide my embarrassment.

Her eyes grew dark, almost inhuman, and she looked down. When she looked back up I saw that they were watery.

Had I made those tears appear? I could feel my neck and face grow hot with shame.

She showed off another smile, but this one much weaker. "So shall we dance now?" She asked.

"Um yes, of course," I stutter grabbing her wrist. She winces and I let go.

"Are you ok? What's wrong Zendaya?" I ask as she rubs her wrist.

"Oh nothing. Just hurt my wrist a couple of days ago and I haven't gotten to the doctor yet," she smirks.

"Well you should soon. Can't have you injured if we're going to win this," I said trying to sound as coach-like as possible.

*Near the end of rehearsals*

Val's POV  
We had practiced for about three hours, and I could tell Zendaya was getting tired and frustrated. It was planned that we would stay longer, but I decided after the next routine I would let her go home.

Our routine consisted of some simple and difficult dance moves, but my biggest concern was the lifts and turns. Zendaya seemed to be doing okay with the lifts, but she stumbled in the turns, which weakened her patience each time.

I click play on our music, which we had already moved to, Zendaya was a fast learner. We start the dance out with several eight counts of fancy footwork, then we go for the lift.

She jumps onto the table I set up to mimic the judges table, and lands perfectly into my open arms.

Now it is time for the turns. She first turns with me holding her and and twirling her, then I twirl her outward to turn by herself.

She hits the first turn perfectly, but as I release her for the second turn, she loses her balance and falls, her upper body hitting the table before she falls into the ground.

She screams as she collides with the table, and lands face down on the floor, her hair like a blanket covering her head.

"Zendaya!" I yell and fall down to her side. I see her right hand grasping her stomach and her left hand clenching on the ground beside her.

"Oh god. Oh god. God it hurts!" She squeals.

"Zendaya, sweetheart, I need you to roll over honey. I don't see anything wring with your neck so you should be just fine. Come on," I say a I help her slowly roll onto her back.

She has a deep cut on her forehead where she must have hit the table first. I don't see anything else on the head, and I can tell that it is not a concussion( don't ask me how he can tell. I don't know I'm not a doctor. Just go with it please :D ). I move my eyes down, and see nothing until they sweep across her stomach. Both her hands now grasp it.

"Zendaya, I need you to move your hand sweetie. Please?" I ask as I pick up her hands and move them away. I feel something sticky on my hands and look down at them. I see a dark red liquid.

Blood.

I quickly look up at her wound. Her shirt has a small red spot where the blood has leaked through. Without thinking to ask permission, I grab her shirt and gently raise it up. A small cut, probably two inches long, decorates her side.

"What is this Zendaya?"

I guess the pain had subsided because she raises up and says, "I fell on my driveway this morning and hit one if the rocks. That's why I was a little late for rehearsals. I had to go clean it. I had a bandaid on it, but I took it off on our last break. I guess it just hadn't closed up enough," she said with a giggle. "I'll ask the doctor to check it out when he looks at this wrist," she says.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" I ask.

Her eyes widen for a moment, then crinkle with her smile,"Nope. I'm tougher than you think," she says with a wink. "I brought extra clothes. Ill just go to the ladies room, clean it up, and go home," she says while getting up.

I grab her hand and help her. "Well if you're sure. Ill just wait here until you get it cleaned up to make sure you're okay," I say worriedly.

"You don't have to do that. But if that's what you want, I don't think ill be stopping you," she says as she prances out.

*20 Minutes Later*

Val's POV  
I walk beside Zendaya out of the studio. She seems to be fine. I guess I was worried over nothing.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow?" She asks.

"You got it Daya," I say, surprising myself with her nickname.

She smiles and turns toward her car. She glanced back to me. "Bye val. And thank you," she says sweetly.

"No problem," I say to her. I can't help but watch, not so discreetly I might add, her as she walks away. After she pulls out of the driveway I walk to my car.

I search for my keys in my pocket. When I finally retrieve them, they fall to the ground. I sigh, what a way to end this already stressful day.

I unlock my car and slide in. As I insert the key, I abruptly stop.

I realize something suddenly.

Zendaya wasn't late to rehearsals.

She was early.

Thoughts?


End file.
